he comes back
by diablo17
Summary: Chapter 4 is up ryan and marissa are about to get back together but someone comes back with the intent to ruin everything
1. hes back

Chapter 1  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ryan is walking through the cohen house on his way to hang out with marissa when he is  
  
stopped by seth playing video games in the living room  
  
seth: hey man where you going  
  
ryan: marissas  
  
seth:(surprised) oh you guys are together again  
  
ryan: no were just hanging out  
  
seth: uh huh sure  
  
ryan(giving seth his look) go.....have sex with summer or something  
  
seth: I cant she's-  
  
ryan was already out the door before he was finished  
  
seth:(to his self) he asks a question and leaves  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ryan is down the road almost to marissas when he notices a black car following him he  
  
speeds up and so does the car  
  
************************************************************************  
  
marissa:(to herself) hurry up ryan  
  
ryan still hasnt showed up for a hour since he was supposed to and marissa was getting  
  
worried so she waits a few more minuets then decides to call and see if hes alright  
  
marissa:(on ryans voicemail) hello ryan where are you call me when you get this I hope  
  
your ok  
  
she moans in frustration  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ryan was going faster and faster trying to lose who ever was in the car but he turns to  
  
sharply and falls over the driver gets out and corners ryan in a dead end alley ryan still  
  
cant see who it is he can only see the bottom of his face ryan balls his hand into a fist  
  
ready to fight then the figure grins in a sick familiar way instantly ryan recognizes  
  
ryan: what are you doing here  
  
it was oliver  
  
oliver pulled out a gun pointed it at ryan and started to laugh then he pulled the trigger  
  
DUHN DUHN DUHN!!!!!!!!!! to be continued 


	2. man down

Marissa calls Seth's house to see if Ryan is there 

Marissa: hey Seth…is Ryan there…do you know where he is…ok well call me if he shows up…ok bye

**************************************************************************************************************************

Luke walks up to Holly's door and rings the doorbell she walks to the door and opens it

Luke: hey I just wanted to see what you were up to because I don't have anything to do

Holly: why don't you come in

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ryan through his self on a door next to him hoping it was unlocked….it was he was in

**************************************************************************************************************************

Marissa heard a gun shot so she walked out side to investigate the noise she looked around she saw nothing and sat back down on the couch 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ryan was in the ware house running to the front door just trying get away from Oliver he saw Oliver's car outside and it was still running he got in and sped off a short while later he saw another car behind him

Ryan: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

But it turned the corner and went off 

Ryan :(thinking) good it wasn't Oliver or……was it no it cant be 

*************************************************************************************************************************

ryan got to Marissa's house he didn't bother to turn off the car he was in too much of a hurry to warn Marissa besides it wasn't even his he got to her door and started pounding on it 

Marissa: ok dang chill out it's only a pizza dang

she ordered something to eat while she was waiting for Ryan she opened to door Ryan was leaning on the door way trying to catch his breath

Marissa: hey what took you so long I was worried

Ryan: he's…he's back 

Marissa: what…who

Ryan: Ol-

He couldn't finish he fainted 

Marissa: who Ryan who come on wake up that's not funny

She realized he wasn't kidding she picked up her phone and called Seth

Marissa: Seth Ryan's here he fainted 

Seth: what…why

Marissa: I DON'T KNOW WHY JUST COME AND CALL AN AMBULANCE 

she was crying

**************************************************************************************************************************

there see I did all the capitalization junk all of you were complaining about oh and don't worry I know where I'm going with the Luke thing 


	3. hes not supposed to be here

Seth pulled up to Marissa's house he ran up to the door and opened it then walked in

Seth: hey what happened

Marissa: I don't know he just walked in and fainted

Seth: did he say anything

Marissa: um...no wait…yea I think he said "he's back" but he didn't say who "he" is

Seth: um…well...it could be Eddie (grinning)

Marissa:(screaming) THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!

Seth: ok ok but he's waking up

Ryan was moving around a little bit but didn't open his eyes but after a while his eyes eventually fluttered open then Marissa jumped over to him

Ryan: oh hey 

Marissa:(still hugging him) oh Ryan I was so worried about you

Seth: I'm so sorry to stop this tough moment but… Ryan are you going tell us what the hell happened

Ryan: yea I was just getting to that

Seth: it's about time 

Seth sat down then Ryan told them the whole thing from the top and he left out no details 

Marissa:(almost crying) that's where that gun shot I heard earlier today came from

Ryan: yea unless someone else was cornered in a dead end ally with some crazy lunatic 

Seth:(gasping) do I detect a hint of sarcasm…. you're so much like me (with fake tears) it touches me right here 

Seth put his hand on his heart 

Seth: excuse me I need a moment to myself now

Ryan: I gotta stop hanging out with you

Marissa: uh huh

(news on the tv)  on a further note authorities still have no lead to escaped mental patient Oliver Trask 

Ryan and Marissa had fear sturcken looks on their faces and Seth he looked like he should make a joke out of this if it killed him

Seth: hey at least it wasn't Eddie 

Ryan and Marissa gave him a "that's not funny so stop" look

Seth: ok no need for the fear-fest ok I guess I'm going to Summer's place then

Marissa:(crying) this cant be happening 

Ryan: I know but we'll make it through this

**************************************************************************************************************************

Luke: so I guess I'll see you later

Holly: I guess so…why don't you come back tonight and we can pick up where we left off 

Luke:(grinning) great

He got in his truck and sped off

**************************************************************************************************************************

Jimmy walked up to the door unlocked it took a deep breath

Jimmy:(to himself) how do I tell her I'll come out and say it…yea that will work…I hope

He opened the door 

Jimmy: Marissa we need to talk it's important 

Marissa: what is it 

Jimmy: Ryan do you mind

Ryan: sure I'll see you later Marissa 

Marissa: bye

************************************************************************

There I hope its long enough


	4. the fight

Marissa:  So what's so important?

Jimmy: well…

Marissa gave him a "are you going to tell me or keep me in suspense" look

Jimmy took a deep breath paused for another moment

Jimmy: We're moving.

Marissa :( thinking they're staying in Newport) That's the big news. We're moving to another house I don't see why Ryan couldn't have stayed I mean it's not _that_ impor-

Jimmy: To Sacramento.

Marissa fell down on the couch staring at the wall

Marissa: You're kidding right.

Jimmy: No I'm sorry kido.

Marissa :( not turning her head) its okay…can I tell Ryan?

Jimmy: Sure.

Marissa grabbed her keys off of the table and walked out the door towards Summer's place muttering to herself

Marissa: (to herself) I'll tell Ryan later Summer is my best friend she should know first then Ryan 

************************************************************************

Ryan and Seth walked down the street towards the police station to them about Oliver

Seth: Hey, man isn't that Luke's truck.

Ryan:  Uh…yea…it is…that's weird he doesn't live here.

Seth: Maybe he moved.

Ryan: Seth, he's going to Portland.

Seth: Oh yeah.

Luke walked out of the door pantless

Luke: I'll see you later.

Holly: Luke, you forgot your pants.

He looked down and saw he had no pants so he walked back in to put them on then came back out walked over to Seth and Ryan 

Seth: Ryan…don't.

Ryan: I have to 

Luke: hey Ry

Ryan just stood there staring Luke angrily in the eye and after a while Ryan pushed him

Ryan: (yelling angrily) So, you fucking every girl that comes into your crossfire now. What's wrong Julie not cutting it any more?

Luke: What the hell are you talking about?

Ryan pushed him again

Ryan: So now what? Huh? You going try summer now? Or you just staying on adults and going to try Kirsten?

Seth: Ryan that's not funny.

Ryan glared at Seth 

Luke pissed off by this comment swung at Ryan but he ducked at the last second and he missed Ryan hit him in the chest and Luke cried out in pain Ryan hit him again and again in till Luke was on the ground then after that Ryan kicked him in the stomach 

Seth ok I think he's had enough.

After that Ryan and Seth started crossing the street and a car plowed right into Ryan

************************************************************************

sorry it took so long to update I had a project in school so I couldn't get to this and if anyone has any ideas what I should write after they find out what happens to Ryan let me know 


End file.
